Mysterious Cat
by ShenXWolfBoss
Summary: Messed up past of Haru and Baron. Haru also finds out who her father! Cat King gets pissed off! NEW VILLAIn! NEW CHARACTERS! I might add some fluff at the end if you guys want to.
1. Mysterious Cat

**Hi people, I am every new to this website never used it before and this is going to be my first ever story! :D Hope you enjoy it and if you don't plz review what you didn't like about it (English is not my first language so sorry for my grammar) . The story is set the same day when Haru came back from the Cat Kingdom. Enjoy!**  
**(I don't own the characters or the movie)**  
-

Haru had just confessed to Baron about her feelings for him and was heading back home. On her way home she felt something strange, but couldn't tell what it was.

Haru finally arrived at her door step. When she started pulling out the keys from her bag her mother opened the door for her and looked very shocked.

Haru looked straight her mother in the eyes and was a little shocked and afraid. She didn't know why she was afraid but she felt it in her heart.

Her mother leaned forward and hugged her daughter.

''Mum is everything alright?'' Haru whispered in her mom's ear while she was hugging her.

''Now that your here Haru I bet everything is going to be alright again.'' Naoko whispered.(I think thats her name correct me if I am wrong.)

''Was something wrong while I was away?'' Haru said in surprise and pushed her mum away from her carefully not to push her too hard.

''Some things happened but they are nothing for you to worry about.'' Naoko's voice was slightly shaking.

Haru looked at her mother suspiciously but they both entered their house after an awkward moment of silence.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww 

_Currently in the cat bureau._

Baron entered his house and Muta followed him. Baron took his hat and coat off. He slowly walked to his desk while thinking what happened yesterday. Muta looked at Baron and was interested what he was thinking about.

Toto was so tired when he was waiting for Baron, Haru and Marshmallow to return from the Cat Kingdom. So when they got back to the Cat Bureau he returned to his pedestal and fell asleep. Even creations get tired.

Muta was about to ask Baron about something when he felt a strong scent coming from the outside. Muta slowly left the figurines house and followed the strong scent that appeared to smell like catnip.

Baron didn't even notice Muta leave because he was way into his day dreaming and staring at the book at some paper work on his desk.

Few_ minutes later_

Muta barged back into the small house in the Refuge but now Muta's eyes were blank... He grabbed the closest item that was next to him, which appeared to be a huge/massive kitchen knife! Muta aimed it at Baron and threw it at him...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_Currently at Haru's House_

Haru was sitting behind the dinning table eating her dinner, when her mother came into the room and had a paper scroll that Natori gave to Haru when she saved their Prince Lune.

Haru looked at her mother wide eyed.

''Mum... where... did you get that?'' Haru's voice was shaky and for some reason she was afraid of something.

''I...I...I found it... in your room... it reminded me of something.'' Naoko's voice was shaky too and her eyes were sparkling like crystals.

Haru looked at her mother,_ ''She is worried about something and is hiding something from me but I don't know what!? What could my own mother_ _probably be hiding from me'' _While Haru was in her deep thoughts her mother suddenly fell to her knees and started crying.

Haru quickly snapped out of her thought and saw her mother crying and she started to calm her mother down.

''Mum! what's wrong!'' Haru almost shouted but tried to stay calm.

'' It...It.. reminded me of... him...' 'Naoko replied very quietly.

''Who mum?!'' Haru asked.

''Y...'' Naoko's voice was so shaky that she couldn't finish the sentence and she was afraid to finish it too.

-

**Sorry for leaving this on a cliff hanger but if I get at least 1 or 2 people wanting me to continue this then I will probably continue. Hope you enjoyed it plz Favourite, review and follow to see when the new updates come out. :D Bye till next time!**


	2. Unknown and Unseen

**UGH! I already wrote** **this story up and then by accident I refreshed the page and need to write it up again UGH! Anyway's I am SO SORRY that I haven't posted this when I promised I was just focusing on my GCSE and my computer was getting repaired. Also I am a trickster when it comes to these types of stories!**

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_In The Cat Bureau_

Baron lifted his head up quickly and the only thing he could see was a massive knife flying towards him! A shuttering sound could be heard surrounding the room! Suddenly all the lights in the cats bureau went out! Baron could only see darkness surrounding him without a speck of light. Then he slowly heard Toto screaming but Toto's voice was slowly fading out.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_At Haru's house_

''MOM! MOM! WAKE UP PLEASE! ANSWER ME!'' Haru was shouting at her mother because while she was crying she fainted.

''Haru?'' Haru's mom asked confused...

''Thank God your alright mom!'' Haru shouted with her eyes full of tears and joy.

''Yes... I... guess'' She said quietly.

''Mom why did you faint? Cry? What did you remember about that scrap piece of paper?'' Haru question her mother.

'' Well you see it remained me off h...(CLIFF HANGER HEHEHE)  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_Meanwhile In The Cat Kingdom_

''HAHAHAHAHA'' LAUGHED THE KING!

''I am glad your enjoying this your highness'' Said Natori with a calm voice and a small smile on his face.

''YOU BET I AM! HAHAHAHAHA'' THE CAT KING MUMBLED SOMETHING WHILE HE WAS LAUGHING!

Natori only smiled in return.

_Few Hours Later_

'' Natori?'' The Cat King said quietly.

'' Yes, your majesty?'' Natori answered confused.

''Do you remember... those three kittens and and the parents... the red cat... the small brown kitten...killed...'' Cat King whispered embarrassed! (THIS IS NO NATORI X CAT KING I PROMISES I AM NOT THAT GROSS)

''Yes... I do remember... however it's all in the past...'' Natori frowned and looked down staring at his fists while a tear drop fell from his cheek to the ground.

''Well I have recieved this...'' Cat King showed Natori the later.

Natori had to even read it few times until he finally understood what it said.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_In all the places at once!_

''WAIT WHAT!? IMPOSSIBLE!'' SHOUTED HARU, NATORI AND TOTO.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Sorry for the fact that this Chapter is so short I am just really bad at writing stories and I am terrible with idea's but some people wanted me to continue so I did. I hope you enjoyed and please Correct my grammar if I spelled something wrong.**


	3. Four Souls

**Hi people, today I am in a good mood so I decided to write up Chapter 3 :D Enjoy! (Finally more action in Cat Bureau)**

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww** Four Souls **wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_In The Cat Bureau_

''Toto?...Toto!'' Baron whispered at first and then shouted.

''...'' Nothing was heard.

'Creek!'

''Who's there!?'' Baron exclaimed confused.

No one answered. After realizing that no one gonna answer, Baron leaned forward. He felt the desk in front of him.

''Thank God I am still in my room, whoever did this probably hit the big lantern.'' Baron said calmly. Baron moved his hand slowly across the desk to find something while in pitch black darkness. Luckily at the corner of his table there was a lantern. He calmly grabbed the lantern and lit it up.

''Muta is that you?!'' Baron asked a big white creature standing in the corner of the room.

However, there was no answer. Baron approached the creature, but when he was about to touch it the big white creature disappeared within a second reviling a big black feather.

''That looks like Toto's wing.'' said Baron.

Baron moved it closer to have a good look. Suddenly the feather moved slightly reviling something else.

''NO IT CANT BE!'' Baron shouted!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_Meanwhile at the crossroads (new place :3)_

''No, no,no! It could not be possible, I don't believe it!'' Said an unknown voice.

''You better believe it because I am going to go and search for him!'' Said a voice of a young little girl.

''They are all probably dead!'' said and unknown voice while the tears were falling from its cheeks.

''Don't worry Luna they are probably alright.'' Said the voice of a young little girl.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 :D Sorry it's a bit short because I needed to clear the things that happened in the Cat bureau and introduce the new character :D**


	4. Evil Angel

**Hi people! Now I wrote Chapter 4 of this story! whoa! I am writing them up very quickly and one after another because I missed a month when I could have been writing these. Anyway there are few new location's in this story and is Baron Humbert von Gikkingen from Germany?**

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Evil Angel wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_Meanwhile in Berlin_

''Where is that God forsaken butler!'' exclaimed Baroness (new character)

''I don't know, your majesty.'' answered another butler.

''I WANT HIM TO ARRIVE NOW!'' shouted Baroness.

''You just have to be patient your majesty.'' replayed the butler.

''I can't be patient!'' screamed Baroness.

_Few hour's later_

''Your butler has arrived your highness.'' said a maid.

''Great order him to come over here, RIGHT NOW!'' stated Baroness

''Yes your highness.''

_In the corridor of the Manor_

Baroness main butler has returned, but with a guest the mistress was expecting. The butler put his sword aside, hanged his jacket on a hook in the corridor and removed his hat. Then the quest walked in with a his eye's still blank.( I think you already know who's the guest)

''Her majesty would like you and the guest to see her in the dinning room.'' said the maid with fear in her voice when she saw the 'size' of the guest.

''We will be there right away.'' replayed the butler.

_In The Dinning Room_

'' I am glad you came.'' stated Baroness.

'' I am also glad that you brought the guest I wanted to this manor.''

''It's my duty your highness.''said the butler.

''Good'' Baroness smile was full of evil when she said 'good'

It was evening already and the Baroness spend her whole evening in her favourite royal styled chair. Despite the fact that she wasn't royalty she liked being treated like she was from a royal family. After few minutes of staring at the moon and her orange dress and white fur shining in aurora light because of the light of the moon she decided to go to bed. Before she fell asleep she said

''I need to get rid of both of them...''

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_Meanwhile At the Crossroads _

''If you want to save him then we need some help!'' Shouted the little girl. All of a sudden everyone at the crossroads looked at her.

''Umm... I think we gotta run Luna'' said the little girl quickly!

''Yeah I think so!'' meowed Luna. A few moments later a dark purple cat and the little girl disappeared into one of the alleys.

''Luckily we got away before anyone suspected anything weird.'' Whispered Luna.

''Yeah, but still we need help to try to find him... hmm...how about Misstess'' whispered the little girl back.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**I hope you are enjoying this story so far :D In this chapter I am trying to introduce the villain for this story and the four souls :D Btw someone in this story might have died :3 I am leaving you again on ANOTHER cliffhanger :) hehhehe enjoy!**


	5. Double Doll, Evil Plan

**Hello and sorry that I didn't post anything in the last 2 months I was busy with school stuff and my YouTube channel ANYWAY LET'S STOP TALKING AND GET TO READING!(writing for me)**

_In a store in Berlin_

There was a shop located in Berlin on a dark and deserted street. It was a shop full of different types of dolls and there were dolls that were a mixture of things, like a cat and a human mix.

On the windowsill there was a doll of a black,orange and white mixture, cat figurine. This figurine was a female because it was dressed in a dress which was purely black and she was wearing a hat which also appeared to be black coloured.

On the platform that this cat lady was standing on the windowsill was her name tag. It said 'Misstess Gikkingen' (not mistress, but Misstess)

Next to here there was another cat figurine but male this time. But strangely, the male cat figurine was slightly broken. This cat figurine was all black coloured except his nuzzle was white and his ears were white. He was dressed purely in black too but with a blue bow-tie on his neck, he also owned a cane.

If you look at this doll from a far it seemed as a normal doll but if you look closely you would notice that the doll had a massive crack across its chest.

On the platform that this doll was standing was a tag too it said: 'Duke von Gikkingen'

Inside the shop there was an old man about 80 who was currently making another cat like doll. The doll he was currently making was dressed in a white dress and had a light orange and dark purple fur mix. The doll wasn't finished yet so it isn't really detailed yet, however there was a name tag on the table which said 'Solar Lunare'.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_At Haru's house_

'' I can't believe this mom! Why did you never tell me about this!?'' Haru shouted at her mom with a little bit of sadness and fear in her voice.

'' Haru please calm down!'' Her mom shouted in reply.

''NO!'' Haru shouted and started sobbing.

Haru then grabbed her bag and run out of the house with tears running down hear cheeks.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_In the cat Bureau_

Baron suddenly jumped when he saw a small brown creature looking up at him from the inside of the feather.

Few seconds later Baron stood up and walked up to the small creature which looked at him with its dark brown chocolate eyes.

''Wow Haru you truly scared me...''

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_Meanwhile in the Cat Kingdom_

'' The cat guards have brought the stone crow that you your majesty wanted.'' Natoru whispered.

'' Good, hehehehe, just perfect..'' The Old Cat King chuckled a little.

'' Hmm what are they up to? '' Natori thought to himself as he walked by the Cat Kings door.

''LET ME GO YOU DUMB CREATURES!'' Toto shouted at the cats!

'' SHUT UP! '' shouted one of the guards in return.

_Natoru enters_

'' Place that bird thing in the cell located in the east tower, and make sure that he will not be able to talk or move at all also make sure that he doesn't get any food or water.'' Natoru repeated Cat Kings orders.

_Natori walks by the closed door where Natoru is talking_

''Oh no this is bad!'' Natori thought to himself.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_In Berlin at Baronesses house_

''Hehe, my plan is going just great...'' Baroness whispered to her self.

'' Muta is now under my command, my brother hopefully is loosing his mind, cat king is following our agreement.'' Baroness thought to her self and smiled evilly.

'' But I hope that, that nasty Luna doesn't interfere with her friend...'' Baronesses smile turned into a frown.  
''OH NO, GUARDS CALL MY BUTLER HERE THIS INSTANT I HAVE ORDERS FOR HIM!'' Baroness shouted at the guards when she suddenly realised something.

_Butler enters_

''Yes your highness'' replied the butler as he rushed into Baronesses office.

**Ok this is Chapter 5 I hope you enjoyed it and I made this chapter slightly longer because I haven't been writing anything for 2 months and yeah lol. Please leave your review on the current chapter and tell me if I should continue with this story or not.**


	6. Solar Lunare

**This chapter might be a little bit confusing because it talks about Solar Lunare the new character. Just remember everything that happens in this chapter would be either in present if its in Berlin or in past if it talks about a different place. I am also trying to be more descriptive with my stories to make then more interesting not only dialogue. **

_In the store in Berlin_

The man who was making the light orange cat like doll for few days has finally finished his master piece. He careful placed the doll on the windowsill and attached the name tag 'Solar Lunare'. The old man then cleaned up in his store, he took a chair and placed it next to the window.

''You all look so beautiful.'' The old man whispered to the dolls while a tear run down his cheek.

On the wall there was a massive painting. It was a picture of 12 cats. These twelve cats were kind of split into families, at least it seemed like it. On the left hand side of the painting there were 3 cats painted. 5 cats in the middle of the painting and 4 cats on the right hand side.

On the painting there were 2 little dark purple kittens and they had their names embroidered next to them 'Luna' and 'Lune'. Next to them were to slightly bigger cats. There was a big light orange cat and a dark purple cat. Next to them it also had their name embroidered it said 'Solar Lunare' but sadly the other name was slightly burn so you couldn't tell what it said.

In the middle of the painting there was a pair of cats and three kittens. One kitten was black colour, another kitten was white colour and the last kitten was ginger with bright green eyes. Next to the black kitten it said 'Knight', next to the white kitten it said 'Baroness' and next to the orange kitten it said 'Baron'. The big black cat in the middle of the painting who was sitting next to the kittens also had a name embroidered next to it, it said 'Duke'. Next to the black cat there was a female cat, she was a mixture of black, orange and white and it said 'Misstess'.

On the left hand side of the painting you couldn't really see the names of the cats however you can clearly see that there was a grey male cat and a red female cat sitting next to him. You however can also see a small kitten in between them. Next to the kitten it said 'Haru' however the mom's and the dad's names were burnt of.

(I am sorry if this is kind of confusing)

'Ding! Ding! Ding' The door of the little doll store opened quickly and a little girl entered with here parents.

''Hello there young lady.'' The old man said addressing to the little girl.

''Yeah, yeah whatever!'' The girl replied and started to run around the store and search for dolls.

''We are so sorry for our daughters actions sir.'' The parents of the little girl apologized.

''Don't worry no big deal!'' The old man smiled at the parents. The little girl was still running around the shop and searching for dolls. Until she stopped in-front of a doll with its name tag 'Solar Lunare'.

''MOMMY! DADDY! I WANT THIS ONE RIGHT NOW!'' The little girl shouted at her parents to get her that doll.

''Ok, ok darling!'' Her mom replied quickly!

''How much would that doll over there cost?'' The little girls father asked the shop keeper.

''I am sorry but Solar Lunare is not for sale and sadly all the dolls on that windowsill are not for sale.'' The old man replied. Little girls father was surprised at how the man remembered the name of the doll because the name tag was facing to the window and it was impossible to see what it said on it from such a distance.

The little girl got all sad all of a sadden that she couldn't have the doll.

''IF I CAN'T HAVE THAT DOLL THEN NO ONE WILL HAVE IT!'' the little girl screamed! She grabbed the doll and with all her force she threw the doll to the ground, the floor was made out of stone. The room was quiet all of a sudden! Everyone froze in one spot and stared at the doll because when it hit the ground...

(hehe dun dunnn dunnnnnn little cliffhanger here! try to guess what happened to Solar Lunare)

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_Flashback 14 years ago in Berlin _

''Mommy! mommy look! It's a little purple stone it's the same colour as daddy's eyes!'' little brown kitten exclaimed.

''It is a beautiful stone indeed.'' The red cat replied. The brown kitten only smiled in return. Another cat approached the red cat and sat next to it.

''How is your day going Solar?'' asked the red cat.

''Alright I guess'' replied the light orange cat.

Few hours later an elderly woman returned home while her husband was at an important meeting in another city. She fed the cat's and cleaned up in the doll store when all of a sudden a teenager decided to prank the old lady and set the shop on fire! Sadly the old lady didn't make it and neither the cats only the cats who weren't present survived.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Finish of chapter 6! I hope my way of describing things was a bit more clear and I hope you enjoyed reading my story! This chapter was mainly based about Solar Lunare and her past/present. Also I gave you some history on what happened to other cats that might be important later in the story. And personally even though I made up the old man for this story I still feel sooooo sorry for him D: anyway I hope your excited for chapter 7 :D**


End file.
